falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard
APP DATA ... '''In-game name : '''Leonard “the Pick” Siville '''Race: '''Talos '''Age: '''30 '''Gender: '''Male '''Job: '''Miner '''Proficiencies(2A,3B,1C; 2 wep,4 free): '''Throwing Weapons (A), Staffs (B), Mining (A), Engineer (Efficiency B), Craftsmen(Armorsmith B), Knowledge © '''Character Personality: '''Leonard is the son of Archie “the Barron” Siville, a long time crime boss of the Talos. Not being proficient in the family business, Leon provided the family with the raw materials for building their wealth. Leon offers his services to those who would need him, and strives to increase his rare collection of statues. Passive Aggressive, curious, friendly, insightful, proud '''Backstory: '''From times even before the great war, the Siville crime family always had each other. Nothing stood between them, no conflict to big, no crime to difficult, and no price to high, for the family. Unlike most of the people of Falendoor, the Siville family still know what started the great war. Louie “Big Boy” Siville, took the family underground after the start of the war, and developed a vast underground black market system that greatly enriched the family. However, the good times only lasted the duration of the war. After the Amoraks took power, the need for black market goods changed. No one needed the fine forged weapons and armor from the family, nor did anyone want to risk being found out with illegal goods. The family languished and fell from power as thugs, the sovereignty and infighting divided up the family. Archie took his wife and 3 sons to the Fierian city of Moorhaunt, in search of a freer society, more open to his services. He found what he wanted in Moorhaunt, and for a time the Siville family made a living helping the Fierian people acquire many items they would normally have to go without, or overpay for. This is where I, Leon found my strengths. I was the odd child out in my family. I never had the personality for bartering, or for thievery, but I wasn’t without any skills. I gained a nickname “the Pick” for my speedy digging and ability to find precious ores. It was almost like a sixth sense, to find the weak seams in the rock and find that rare ruby or diamond... and I found myself underground more and more. I found great use in throwing weapons for my digging, especially grenades. I was never in danger from the underground monsters, for I could bounce a grenade of a wall or ceiling, and explode the threat quite easily. My father didn’t mind my digging, and used the precious ores to craft all manner of goods for sale and trade. He said I should learn a use for the ores for myself, so that I could be self sustaining, and more profitable. It would make me more valuable to the family, he said. So I picked up on armor craft. I became quite good at crafting armors out of the ores, for my skill at finding weak spots gave me the ability to find weakness in my armors that I crafted and make them stronger. With our move to Moorhaunt, there was a great amount of digging needed, and I found my niche. I traded my ores and armor with the locals, and started a collection of rare statues. One day, I found a rare statue while digging for rubies. It was in the shape of a treasure chest. I had heard that the priests of Moorhaunt where looking for one of these, so I took it back to town and began negotiating with them for it. But I wasn’t a very good negotiator, so my brother Paul did it for me. He got me lessons with old Na’kin, the wise old magician. I picked up quickly on the arcane arts, and became fairly good at staffs under his wise teaching. Na’kin asked me to join him in his magic acts that he performs for the town. I agreed, and he taught me the skills of an escape artist. He thought it was so fun to have me, a big burly miner, shackled up and hanging upside down... and have me escape right before the crowds eyes. Lockpicking became a skill I developed for these shows, and I also used this skill to gain “access” to the more advanced texts in the library in the temple. Now I am out on my own, with my families blessing, furthering the great Siville name. I strive for gaining more rare statues to add to my collection, and to increase my knowledge of this world around me. I also am curious about the rumors of a “mark” and what that means to my business. Perhaps I will move closer to the surface to gain more business.... Contiuation of lore ingame.... EDITED--- took out lockpicking, and put in Engineering. To be continued